


En sista gång du sade mitt namn

by Itar94



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itar94/pseuds/Itar94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nu är allting över; här, vid slutet av allting."</p><p><i>Now with an added translation in English (chapter 2).</i><br/>(Complete.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En Sista Gång Du Sade Mitt Namn

**Author's Note:**

> _Egentligen skriven den 23/5-10 på FF(.)net; arkiverad här på AO3 den 9/3-13._

De sorgligaste orden i världen.

Kanske, en enda gång hade varit nog; om bara en enda gång till han kunde ha sett honom i ögonen och lett och vetat att vad som än hände, om än döden stod vid deras fötter, så hade de varandra. Kanske en enda gång, ett enda ögonkast, hade varit nog. Kanske.

Men nu vet han bara att ordet  _kanske_  är en gissning, och han vet också att vilken chans han någonsin haft att uppfylla sina drömmar så var de förbi nu. Det var en dröm, inget mer; en dröm, en gissning, som han aldrig tog chansen att tala högt om.

Han ser på när mannen tog någon annans hand, och han ler och lyckönskar, men hans hjärta gråter, för även att det varit en brusten dröm så kunde han trots allt dö vetandes att Aragorn ändå var lycklig, också utan honom; och Legolas hade alltid velat ha honom lycklig.


	2. Once Upon A Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author’s own Eglish translation of ‘En sista gång du sade mitt namn’ (‘One last time you said my name’). Here I have given it another, alternative title._

 If only.

They may be the saddest words in the world.

Maybe once would have been enough. If, once more, he would have been able to look into his eyes and smile and know that whatever happened, if so death reached out to touch them with its cold hand, they would have each other. Maybe one last time, one last glance, would have been enough. Maybe.

But now, he knows that _maybe_ is just a silly little dream, a passing-by notion; and he also knows that, whatever small chance he’d ever once had of fulfilling his dreams, it were gone now. It had been a dream, nothing more; a dream, that he never dared to grasp and turn into reality.

He watches the man take someone else’s hand, and he smiles and congrates, but his heart weeps; though the silly little dream had been broken, at least he would die knowing that the man was happy also without him – and Legolas had always wanted Aragorn to be happy.


End file.
